1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedding articles such as mattress covers and the like for use with infant beds and more particularly relates to an improved bedding article for supporting infants requiring elevation for various illnesses. One example is a condition known as gastroesophageal reflux condition wherein a sling supports the child in a secure position wherein the mattress can be elevated to an angle (for example, a 30.degree. inclined position recommended by physicians for infants having condition) yet allowing easy access to the child and quick and safe removal of a child from a sling as needed.
2. General Background
Small infants that suffer from a condition known as gastroesophageal reflux condition are desireably kept in a crib that has a mattress with an elevated orientation of about thirty degrees (30.degree. ). The problem is that if the child is left unattended, it can very easily tumble or slide down the mattress if it begins to move about. The present invention provides a solution to this problem by providing an improved bedding article for supporting reflux babies upon an underlying crib mattress in an inclined position.